


Just A Phone Call Away

by cptxrogers



Series: Stony bingo fills [14]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light-Hearted, M/M, Phone Sex, missing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptxrogers/pseuds/cptxrogers
Summary: While Tony is trapped in an alternate dimension and can only communicate via audio, Steve is lonely and missing him.Tony has a plan to cheer him up though: inter-dimensional phone sex.





	Just A Phone Call Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the "phone sex" square on my stony bingo card.

Steve stared dejectedly at yet another broken punching bag, the seam split sadly down the middle and leaking sand across the gym floor. It had been a long day and he’d been hoping to work off some of the tension with training, but that had been the last of the reinforced bags.

The person who had made those bags specially for him was gone now, and Steve saw reminders of Tony everywhere.

Looking at the puddle of sand beneath him, Steve felt tears welling in his eyes and he told himself to pull it together. The team would find a way to get Tony home from that other dimension soon. In the meantime, he had duties as a leader that he should be attending to.

Still, he couldn’t help but pout as he swept up the sand and went back to his room, giving up on training for now.

He threw himself down onto his bed and tried not to feel sorry for himself.

“Steve?” Tony’s voice echoed through the room.

“Tony,” Steve said warmly, feeling the first genuine smile of the day drift across his face.

It was strange, only being able to talk to Tony and not see him or touch him. But Steve was glad to his core that he could still communicate with Tony and know how he was doing. Just knowing that he was there had got Steve through the tough last few weeks.

“You busy?” Tony asked, as if there was anything that Steve would be doing that he wouldn’t immediately drop to talk with him.

“Nope,” he said with a sigh. “I was trying to train, but I broke the last of the punching bags.”

“Aww, that sucks. I’d made you more, but not having a physical body makes that a bit of a challenge.”

Steve snorted. “I can imagine. How are things with you?”

There was a moment of silence that lasted a beat too long, that Steve knew meant _not good but not wanting to trouble you_. “I’m okay. But it’s lonely here. I miss having other people around.”

Steve felt a warm knot of sympathy and concern twist in his chest. “We’ll get you back soon.”

“Once I get back, you know what I’m going to do first? I’m going to eat a hamburger. I don’t feel hungry here, but I sure do miss the taste of food.”

Steve smiled to himself, imagining Tony wolfing down a huge burger with great relish.

“Then I’m going to implement some of the ideas I’ve had about armor upgrades while I’ve been sitting around over here.”

Steve could picture it perfectly in his mind: Tony bent over a workbench, grease smudged across his face and tongue sticking out as he worked on delicate electrical components.

“And then I’m going to make up for all of my lost time with you.”

Steve felt himself blush at that, the tips of his ears reddening. “It’s not the same without you here, Tony. I miss you.”

He heard Tony exhale heavily. “I know you do. I miss you too.”

Strangely enough, that made Steve feel a little better - glad if nothing else that he wasn’t alone in his sadness.

“Want to hear what I miss most?” Steve could hear the cheeky tone in Tony’s voice.

“Yeah, okay.”

“I miss having you to curl up next to when we watch movies. I miss carrying you into battle. I miss you holding my hand when we’re in a crowd and you think I’ll get lost.”

Steve hid a smile. Tony had an uncanny ability to get lost in a gathering of people of any size. “I miss seeing you come into the kitchen in the morning all excited because you’ve figured out a new invention, even though it means that you haven’t slept.”

“You know what else I miss?” There was a definite edge to Tony’s voice now.

“Tell me.”

“I miss taking you to bed. The way you smell. The way you look at me after missions when I know you’re going to take me home and-”

Steve made a sputtering noise of shock and embarrassment.

“You okay there, darling?”

Steve blushed more, his face heating. “I’m fine. But, well, should we be talking about this over this connection? I don’t want the rest of the team to hear us.”

“Don’t worry, I got Sam to filter our conversation to a private channel. I think he was relieved not to have to listen to us any more, to be honest. Because I’ve been wanting to tell you how much I miss sucking your-”

“Tony!”

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“That’s, uhh-” Steve tugged at his collar, feeling too hot all over. He lowered his voice conspiratorially. “I miss that too,” he confessed.

Steve would have sworn that he could actually hear Tony’s grin through the voice connection. “I know you how you like it, honey. The noises you make when you shove your hand in your mouth and try to be quiet. Like that time on the Quinjet when we were coming home from the Savage Land and everyone else was asleep-”

Steve did remember that. Vividly, in fact. He hadn’t been able to keep his hands off Tony then, and his pulse quickened thinking about it. “I remember,” he croaked.

Tony hummed with satisfaction. “I like the way you put your hands on my head and pull my hair when you get excited - shh, I know you never mean to hurt me, I’m telling you that I like it - when you lose control and get a bit rough. It’s nice.”

Steve blinked. That was unexpected. “Really? You like that?”

“Hell yeah I do. We should explore that some time. You could pin me up against a wall and have your way with me. What do you think?”

“Well gosh, Tony. That sounds pretty interesting--”

"We could send everyone out of the tower on a training mission, make sure we have the whole place to ourselves, and start experimenting. You know, I've always wanted to have you bend me over the couch-"

Steve's breathing was getting heavy, picturing what Tony was describing.

"- Or even better, we could go out onto the landing pad and see the whole city beneath us. Maybe some of the city could see us too. What do you reckon, does that sound like fun?"

"That sounds, oh my god, that sounds like something we should definitely try."

"Let me tell you, Steve, I have a whole lot of plans for all the ways I'm going to make you feel good. I can't wait to get my hands on your big gorgeous-"

There was a sudden loud beeping and Steve’s Avengers card lit up with a call to assemble.

Steve, in a shock to both himself and Tony, swore vividly over the private comm line.

Scrabbling for the card and pointedly ignoring the large bulge in the front of his pants, Steve played the message from Thor informing him that they’d spotted MODOK terrorising civilians on the Brooklyn Bridge and that the Avengers were heading out to intervene.

“I have to go, love,” he said somewhat glumly.

Tony sighed. “I heard. Apparently MODOK has decided to cock block us today. Kick his ass for me, okay?”

Steve beamed fondly. “Anything for you, darling.” He looked around the room uncertainly before leaning forward and lowering his voice. “And when I’m done with the mission, maybe we could, ahh, pick up this conversation where we left off?”

“Steven! Are you suggesting that we book a date to have phone sex?”

Steve opened his mouth and closed it a few times in panic, before he heard Tony laughing.

“I love it. I love you. Now go be a hero and save the world. I’ll be here when you get back.”

“Love you too. Speak soon, Tony.”


End file.
